


Enervate

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drinks the wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enervate

She sips her wine and only looks a little bit sour when the smell of the foxfire tickles the back of her throat in an unpleasant way. The wine is good, but the room she’s forced to drink it in leaves something to be desired. She will put up with it, of course, because it’s a small price to pay to get her ends met – to have her wish granted. 

The shopkeeper drinks the wine, too, and his smile is as pleasant as always, but utterly hollow and lacking. He is not smiling for her (which she knows very well), but rather for a distant memory. It’s no wonder that those who care for him so deeply always look so pained. It’s a troublesome thing, emotions. 

She feels weak as she finishes the glass of wine, and sets it down with a well-placed snap of her wrist. She regards him as she brushes back her hair, attempting nonchalance because it is unlike her to demonstrate her own weakness in this moment, although the room is certainly doing its task. 

“Those clothes don’t suit you,” she says, charmingly, fetching the bottle of wine and pouring herself another glass. She’s rewarded by the slightest edge touching the corner of his smile. It’s just as well – a sort of payback for his treatment of her.


End file.
